1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a wind turbine driven generator system for a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a wind turbine driven generator on a moving vehicle in order to supply electric power for purposes such as recharging a battery or running accessories. Such turbine generator units have been mounted on the roof of the passenger compartment as well as on top of the front hood of the vehicle.
A problem is that the housing that contains the turbine on the roof of the vehicle greatly adds to the vehicle's wind resistance. The power source that propels the vehicle must produce more power in order to overcome the wind resistance, thereby reducing the efficiency of the vehicle. Turbine generator units mounted on top of the front hood of the vehicle have the additional disadvantage of obstructing the view of the driver of the vehicle, thereby causing a safety hazard. Turbine generator units mounted on the roof or front hood of the vehicle have the further disadvantage of being aesthetically unappealing.
What is needed in the art is a vehicle including a wind turbine driven generator that does not add to the wind resistance of the vehicle and that does not detract from the vehicle's aesthetic appeal.